Muéstrame Amor
by MoChI-oOkAmI
Summary: Prusia y Suiza tienen poco o nada en común, a pesar de eso, terminaron enamorándose de aquello que los hace diferentes. "Participa en el reto especial semana OTP, para el foro yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?"
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!, Es la primera vez que publico en FF, y justamente lo hago con esta parejita que a pesar de que es crack me encanta. Espero que se animen a leer y me dejen un review de que les pareció el drabble.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hima-papa yo solo los tome prestados.

* * *

 **I**

 **Tomándose de la mano**

Gilbert gira su rostro para mirar a Vash, quién tiene las piernas pegadas al pecho y el rostro escondido entre las rodillas, su pequeño cuerpo tiembla por el frío ocasionado por la lluvia. Las circunstancias en las que huyeron del pueblo no les permitió que llevaran consigo un abrigo, ni si quiera un poco de dinero.

A esas alturas esperan que la Santa Inquisición ya se hubiera cansado de buscarles. Por mucho que se esforzaron en ocultar su relación al final fueron descubiertos. Y ahora están escondiéndose debajo de un túnel de piedra en alguna parte de la España medieval.

Gilbert rodea el cuerpo de Vash posicionando su mano en su hombro, sin saber otra manera de reconfortarle. Es consciente que Vash está preocupado por su hermana menor, Lili, los de la Santa Inquisición son capaces de torturarla bajo el pretexto de ser cómplice en ocultar una relación homosexual.

Si tan sólo no hubieran sido tomados por sorpresa de una manera tan absurda la situación no sería tan desesperante. Incluso Gilbert está igual de preocupado por su hermano Ludwing, al cuál también le ocultó su relación.

Gilbert siente unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos, es la mano de Vash. Pocas veces se dieron muestras de afecto, por temor a ser descubiertos y también por no saber el como actuar en una relación de noviazgo, después de todo, ninguno esperó a sentir algo por el otro. Los dos son demasiado opuestos y desde que se conocieron solían discutir por cualquier tontería, o en otras ocasiones simplemente se ignoraban, sin imaginar que algún día se enamorarían poniendo sus vidas y las de sus seres queridos en peligro por ese amor.

-Ellos están bien- asegura Gilbert.

Vash levanta un poco su rostro, sabe que trata de darle ánimos, pero también sabe que lo dice para si mismo y poder convencerse de que su hermano menor no corre peligro, porque a pesar de que Gilbert siempre se mostró como un narcisista, en realidad es una persona amable que se preocupa por los demás.

-Eso espero- responde el rubio sintiendo que sus cuerpos estando juntos generan calor -¿qué nos pasará?

Es una pregunta con respuesta obvia, ha habido varios casos de homosexualidad que terminan como actos públicos de tortura. La segunda vez que se tomaron de la mano fue durante un espectáculo de ese tipo, lo hicieron en un gesto para proporcionarse fuerzas mutuamente.

-Soy demasiado genial como para dejar que esa gente te haga algo.

Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se forma en el rostro de Vash, a Gilbert no se le quita su egocentrismo incluso en esos momentos, pero lejos de molestarle le gusta, porque se siente más relajado con esa actitud del albino.

-No soy una chica en busca de protección. Yo tampoco dejaré que te hagan algo.

Dice Vash y siente la mano de Gilbert apretarle con más fuerza, su piel está fría y sus dedos son más largos y huesudos que los suyos. Desea con fuerzas que el tiempo se detenga y se queden así por un largo rato, juntos, solos, tranquilos.

No obstante, parece que el universo conspira en su contra, los pies de una joven chapotean en los charcos de agua y se acerca a ellos sin inmutarse por estarse mojando con la lluvia, su vestido rojo está totalmente empapado y su corto cabello dorado se pega a su rostro.

-¿Por qué incluso en esta situación se toman de las manos?, ¿por qué siguen aferrándose?- cuestiona la joven de nombre Ema con expresión dolida en su rostro -Gilbert… si vienes conmigo me aseguraré que los de la Iglesia dejen de perseguirlos... elígeme.

Gilbert sonríe con pena al verla, a pesar de que ella fue la que los acusó en un acto de venganza por haberle rechazado, él no puede odiarle. Sólo le tiene lástima, es una mujer despechada.

-A estas alturas ya deberías saber que ya he escogido.

Una lágrima brota de uno de los ojos de Ema confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia.

-Los de la Iglesia se fueron por el sur, siempre que no vayan en esa dirección estarán a salvo- informa.

Le duele que el amor de su vida no le ame, pero le dolería más el ver como es ejecutado públicamente.

Los dos jóvenes quedan sorprendidos por sus palabras y se miran dudosos de seguir con su escape, de creer en quién los metió en ese lío.

-Váyanse antes de que se den cuenta que no están en el sur- vuelve a hablar Ema antes de darse la vuelta y caminar de regreso a su hogar, con el arrepentimiento carcomiéndole.

Gilbert y Vash se incorporan, quieren volver y ver que sus familias están bien pero no pueden, al menos no por el momento. Se toman de nuevo de las manos con fuerza, preparándose para el futuro incierto que les espera, el lado positivo de su situación es que se tienen el uno al otro y se protegerán mutuamente.

La lluvia ha dejado de caer y ellos emprenden un viaje sin destino fijo, pero con la determinación de seguir juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 **Celos**

 _Los celos de Suiza._

Las risas bobas de las jovencitas hacen que sienta como si algo ardiera en su estómago, y le incitan a que quiera sacar su rifle de la maleta verde olivo, que reposa sobra la arena de la playa italiana. Finalmente tiene vacaciones, que no ha disfrutado como se debe por tanta mujer en bikini que no deja de lanzar miradas insinuantes a su novio.

Suiza mira como Prusia sonríe al momento que alardea sobre sí mismo por haber domado una enorme ola con su tabla de surf, algo común en él pero que en ese momento le molesta más que otras veces.

Un par de gotas caen del flequillo blanco de Prusia, lleva un traje de baño negro en forma de short que se pega a su piel resaltando su buena retaguardia, sus hombros son amplios y tiene el abdomen marcado. Suiza babea por tan gloriosa imagen que tiene en frente, pero desvía la vista en cuánto el prusiano se libra de tanta mujer y se sienta en la arena a su lado.

-¿Si te animas a que te enseñe a surfear?- pregunta con su característica sonrisa confiada.

-Prefiero chapotear en el agua.

-¿Estás enojado?

Suiza le lanza una mirada obvia de: _no te hagas idiota, bien que sabes._

Su conversación es interrumpida por tres bellezas italianas que quieren recibir lecciones de surf del albino. Suiza desea con fuerza que una enorme ola se las lleve de ahí, Prusia es su novio no un maestro del surf.

-Será para otra ocasión señoritas- declina Prusia -ahorita quiero descansar y estar con mi chico.

De repente el suizo siente su cara arder, las jóvenes le miran sorprendidas y Prusia le sonríe ladino, en efecto le estaba provocando celos y ahora le quiere compensar.

Luego de estar calladas por un momento las jóvenes insisten en seguir la plática, poco les importa que el prusiano tenga pareja. Suiza se da cuenta de ello, así como también nota que Prusia ya no sabe como quitárselas de encima. En su mente piensa que se lo merece por egocéntrico pero al final, sus celos siguen ahí y no piensa ceder a su hombre a nadie.

Un disparo se escucha al aire, la tranquilidad de los turistas se ve interrumpida por el tenebroso sonido. Las mujeres llevan sus miradas a donde se encuentra un pequeño Suizo con una expresión de irritación en su rostro y un rifle entre manos.

-Queremos estar solos. ¿Qué debemos hacer para que lo entiendan?

Las jóvenes palidecen, sonríen nerviosas al momento que se despiden para irse, todavía quieren seguir con vida.

-Kesesesese- Prusia ríe divertido por la escena aunque por dentro sabe que se ha excedido y que tendrá que lidiar con un Suiza molesto -deberías guardar eso antes de que llegue la policía.

-No. Lo dejaré a la vista para que se lo piensen dos veces antes de querer coquetearte.

Una gotita baja por la sien del albino. Desde ahora se lo pensará dos veces antes de querer darle celos a su novio.

 _Los celos de Prusia._

La junta en el país Francés ha concluido, Prusia se ha colado en la reunión como acostumbra y ya nadie le recrimina por esa acción suya. Tiene intenciones de salir con Suiza, no importa el lugar, él sólo quiere que pasen tiempo juntos. No obstante, no ha podido acercársele ya que éste se encuentra muy ocupado hablando sobre quién sabe que cosa con Austria.

Prusia es consciente de su antigua relación de amistad en la que fueron muy unidos, y también es consciente de que últimamente Austria y Suiza se están llevando igual de bien. Algo que en un principio le era indiferente, pero ahora, le provoca sensaciones negativas que no van con su asombrosa personalidad.

Los labios de Suiza se curvan muy levemente demostrando que su charla con Austria va de maravilla. La sonrisa de Gilbert antes radiante ahora demuestra irritación, Francia y España se dan cuenta de ello y tratan de regresarlo a su charla sin tener éxito.

Entonces lo inevitable sucede, Austria acerca su mano a los cabellos dorados del suizo y los celos de Prusia se desbordan.

-Oye señorito, ¿no te han enseñado a no tocar lo que no es tuyo sin que pidas permiso?

-No sé de que hablas- responde Austria mirando su mano siendo sostenida con rudeza por el prusiano.

-Tranquilízate Prusia, no ha hecho nada malo- interviene Suiza con su rostro serio pero internamente desconcertado por la acción del albino.

-Trataba de quitarle una pelusa- se excusa el austríaco sin inmutarse por la irritación del otro.

-Para eso estoy yo- Prusia suelta la mano de Austria para después revolver los cabellos rubios y quitar la pelusa que no ha sido capaz de ver.

-¡Déjame idiota!- espeta Suiza despeinado -aún tengo cosas que hablar con Austria si quieres adelántate al hotel.

-No te dejaré aquí con este cretino kesesesese.

-Como quieras.

Y durante los siguientes veinte minutos, Prusia no deja que ambas naciones sigan hablando amenamente. Les interrumpe constantemente con cosas absurdas, como por ejemplo, les enseña que puede hacer malabares usando a cinco pollitos que sólo dios sabe de donde sacó, después se pone a hacer piruetas e incluso reta a Austria para ver quién era mejor, para su desgraciada suerte el austriaco demostró estar a la par.

Y todo por querer la valiosa atención del Suizo.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- masculla Suiza al ver a su novio actuando más raro de lo normal.

-Déjalo ser Suisse. Prusse no sabe otra forma de dar a entender que está celoso.

-¿Celoso?

-Obviamente por verte tan cerca de Austria tío.

Los ojos del suizo se abren sorprendidos por las palabras de Francia y España. Sus orejas están rojas y siente que su corazón late con fuerza. Se acerca a Prusia para sujetarle del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo lejos de la sala de conferencias, no esperaba ver esa faceta en él, pero tampoco le molestó.

Ya le compensaría por darle celos inconsciente.

* * *

 **ASKNB:** ¡Gracias por leer! Siendo sincera, no soy multishipper pero me gustan las parejas crack como Prusia x Suiza por lo diferentes que son, y por eso mismo creo que se acoplarían en una relación. En serio me ha animado mucho tu comentario.

Y bueno este ha sido el capitulo de hoy, me habría gustado ahondar más en los celos de cada uno pero el límite de palabras no me deja :´0 y es que me hace gracia la idea de un Suiza cuidando de su "territorio" y un Prusia comportándose como niño pequeño para que el suizo no le haga caso a nadie que no sea él. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **Hacer mimos**

Un suspiro de satisfacción escapa de los labios de Prusia. Su cuerpo descansa sobre la fresca hierba y tiene la cabeza en el regazo del rubio.

Los campos en Suiza siempre han sido perfectos para un picnic, vista hermosa, suaves brisas de viento y el canto de los pájaros como fondo. Por lo general Suiza se va junto a su hermana sin embargo esos últimos días Liechtenstein ha estado muy ocupada con sus amigas haciéndole sentirse reemplazado. Aunque tampoco puede quejarse del todo, ya que puede pasar un tiempo a solas con su novio.

Siente su cintura ser envuelta en los brazos de Prusia y le mira aferrarse a él como un niño pequeño. Siente un calor en su pecho, ya está acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto y a pesar de eso aún se emociona cuando al albino se le da por ponerse cariñoso.

Pone su mano en la cabellera blanca para acariciarla, le gusta como se deslizan los lisos cabellos entre sus dedos así como también es consciente de que a Prusia le gusta ese tipo de atención y más cuando ha tenido una mala noche. Suiza aprendió a notar ciertas señales en su pareja que indican que está pasando por un mal momento.

Prusia sufre de pesadillas en las que desaparece, donde le olvidan, de la guerra. Cuando es así tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos, su energía disminuye considerablemente y su mente se pierde en la nada durante la mayor parte del día.

Anteriormente Prusia cargaba esos sentimientos negativos él solo ocultándolos tras una sonrisa y actitud relajada. Pero más tarde, aprendió a compartir su carga con Suiza, no fue fácil mostrar una faceta tan débil. Y ahora está ahí, gustoso de recibir mimos de un aparente huraño suizo.

Suiza es de pocas palabras por lo que es más de comunicarse con acciones, como aquella vez que le compró un listón a Liechtenstein para que nadie la confundiera con un niño o cuando usa la pijama que ella le hizo a modo de agradecimiento. Trata de reconfortar a Prusia con caricias a su cabello que otras veces son abrazos debajo de las sábanas, o un desayuno con su platillo favorito, hay muchas formas en las que consciente al albino y lo hace más que con su hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 **Jugando**

Las fiestas de las naciones siempre terminan de forma desastrosa sin excepción. El mundo ya ni se acuerda por que razón Estados Unidos les invitó a esa celebración, quizás era su cumpleaños aunque a esas alturas ya no importa todo se fue por la borda cuando sacaron el alcohol.

Suiza harto de tanto escándalo piensa que es hora de irse junto a Liechtenstein. Pero ella parece estarse divirtiendo entre tanto borracho, la menor está junto a Hungría, Bélgica y Ucrania, llevan una caja en manos y empiezan a llamar a todos los hombres que todavía razonan del lugar.

Suiza se une al grupo que rodea a las mujeres curioso de saber que están hablando y es entonces cuando ve en la caja escrito la palabra: _Twister_. Las féminas hablan acerca de un cambio de reglas en donde aquellos que caen o tocan el piso deben quitarse una prenda hasta quedar en ropa interior.

Tan pronto escucha semejante barbaridad Suiza niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que busca las llaves del auto en su bolsillo, entonces un brazo le rodea por detrás distrayéndole de su objetivo.

-Oye enano gruñón hagamos equipo Kesesesese.

Su ceño se frunce al escuchar el apodo, no hace falta ser un genio para saber que se trata de Prusia y que ya está pasado de copas.

-Suéltame. Si quieres jugar hazlo con Francia o España yo no estoy interesado en un juego tan absurdo.

Prusia le mira con el ceño fruncido cuando es rechazado y el Suizo se aparta de su agarre amistoso. Si bien estaría gustoso de jugar con uno de sus amigos pero España está muy ocupado cuidando de un ebrio Romano y Francia tomó a la primera persona que estaba a su lado como pareja y ese es Estados Unidos.

-Oye deberías estar agradecido que mi asombrosa persona le pidiera ayuda a un enclenque como tú.

-¿Por qué debería estar agradecido de formar pareja con un borracho?

-Estás celoso de lo tan genial que soy.

-No se puede razonar contigo…

-¡Atención chicos!- alza la voz Hungría -aquellos que consigan el primer lugar tendrán un premio monetario.

Al suizo se le ilumina la mirada, no sabe de cuanto será el premio pero todos los presentes son naciones por lo que sin duda debe ser una cantidad generosa. Mira de nuevo a su alrededor, todos los participantes ya consiguieron pareja y sólo queda el escandaloso prusiano por lo que muy a su pesar suelta un suspiro de derrota.

-Espero que en verdad seas tan asombroso como dices.

Ante aquello Prusia sólo sonríe con arrogancia.

El juego resulta ser más complejo que el original, después de todo las naciones femeninas añadieron reglas nuevas. A las parejas se les dio un número par y otro impar, para que tengan instrucciones diferentes. Poco a poco fueron perdiendo jugadores que quedaban en calzoncillos y posiciones comprometedoras siendo la burla de los hombres y del disfrute para las mujeres.

Prusia y Suiza llegan a las finales teniendo de oponentes a Lituania y Polonia los cuáles parecen de hule. Prusia y su pareja están en desventaja, con cada juego fueron perdiendo ropa que gracias a las reglas no pueden recuperar. Ambos están en bóxer, Suiza tiene una camisa de tirantes y el prusiano una playera negra. Mientras que Polonia y Lituania sólo han perdido los calcetines.

-Número par, pie izquierdo rojo- anuncia Bélgica.

Ya llevan dos minutos en donde ambos equipos se esfuerzan para no caer y perder más ropa. Para Prusia fue pan comido esa orden, a diferencia de Lituania quién sin querer empuja a Polonia haciéndole caer.

-¡Mucha ropa! ¡mucha ropa!

Polonia se quita los pantalones gozando de la atención, no tiene miedo a perder incluso está seguro de que ganarán. Tras dejar en vista sus calzoncillos blancos con resorte azul oscuro vuelve a ponerse en la misma posición con dificultad, es debajo de Lituania y Prusia.

-Impar mano derecha amarillo.

Ni Suiza, ni Polonia tuvieron problemas, el suizo está encima del albino y a esas alturas ya no le da importancia mostrarle toda su retaguardia cubierta por su bóxer verde oscuro.

-Par, pie derecho azul.

Lituania y Prusia la tienen difícil, el lituano es el primero en acomodar su pie dejando que el albino tengo más dificultades para acomodarse. Prusia se eleva para estirarse y sin malas intenciones estampa su bóxer guinda en la cara de Suiza quién grita molesto y le distrae haciéndole caer.

-¡¿Oye qué te pasa?!- espeta Prusia indignado.

-Eso mismo digo, ¡¿por qué me pones tu cosa en la cara?!- se defiende Suiza.

-¡No fue al propósito!

-Chicos paren de pelear- interrumpe Liechtenstein -Prusia ya no puedes jugar.

El albino bufa y se va a sentar junto a los otros perdedores que están en paños menores. Ahora todo depende de Suiza, quién siente la mirada acusatoria del prusiano impidiéndole concentrarse por completo, a pesar de que hay un cuerpo menos los tres competidores terminan estando de nuevo pegados y en posiciones incómodas. El siguiente en caer fue Lituania y más tarde cayó Suiza…

Polonia y Lituania son aclamados vencedores y reciben la transacción del dinero en sus cuentas bancarias, Prusia y Suiza siguen en ropa interior y con cara de pocos amigos sin ganas de ver al otro.

-Si no hubieras hecho eso habríamos ganado- se queja Suiza.

-Tú pusiste tu trasero en mi cara y yo no grite como niñita.

-¡Tampoco es como si lo haya puesto al propósito!

-¡¿Y crees que yo si?!

Ambos bufan y se cruzan de brazos viendo el ambiente agradable que nuevamente se formó tras el juego.

-¡Escuchen todos, vamos a hacer otra dinámica igual en parejas!- grita Hungría -¡los ganadores tendrán un viaje de una semana a donde quieran con todo pagado!

Suiza abre los ojos al ver la mano de Prusia delante suyo y sonríe antes de tomarla, tampoco es que hagan tan mal equipo juntos.

* * *

Hola siento la tardanza por actualizar pero en compensación traigo doble capitulo x)


	5. Chapter 5

****V****

 ** **Haciendo algo hot****

Vash es consciente que el que se haya lastimado el tobillo al dar un mal salto en su clase de deportes fue un accidente, así como también está seguro que el que Gilbert se ofreciera a llevarlo a la enfermería es porque hay una segunda intención oculta. Su sospecha aumenta cuando al llegar no hay nadie más que ellos, es dejado en una de las camillas mientras que Beilschmidt busca vendajes entre los estantes como si estuviese en su propia casa.

Gilbert ve que Vash aún mantiene su ceño notablemente fruncido por haber sido cargado al estilo princesa y ser el centro de atención de toda la escuela. O así lo sintió el suizo. Se pone de cuclillas delante del más bajo y le quita su zapatilla deportiva, Vash no le ayuda ni se opone y Gilbert sonríe divertido porque sabe que está enojado, hirió su orgullo al querer gastarle una broma. Retira la calceta dejando a la vista el pie blanquito del suizo que tiene un pequeño moretón en el tobillo y empieza a rodearlo con la venda.

-¿Piensas ignorarme más de lo que ya haces?- Gilbert le mira de reojo y Vash desvía la mirada aún indignado – hay chicas que se mueren por tener mi atención.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

La sonrisa del prusiano se ensancha por lograr que le dirigiera la palabra -sólo decía. Me molesta que me ignores.

-Ya te dije que estoy ocupado con la temporada de exámenes. Tú también deberías estudiar.

-No es como si me hiciera falta.

-Creído.

Gilbert es de esas personas que ha pesar de no estar pegadas a los libros tiene buenas notas mientras que Vash es de los que se tiene que esforzar por que sus calificaciones no bajen y eso le frustra.

-Oye… ¿qué haces?- pregunta Vash al sentir un cosquilleo en su pierna.

Gilbert no responde, está demasiado ocupado deslizando su mano por la rodilla, la pantorrilla hasta llegar al pie del suizo y lo eleva con suavidad para depositar un beso en el pulgar. Vash se sonroja pero no emite sonido alguno. Gilbert sigue dando pequeños besos hasta que se le da por morder un poco la blanca piel, en ese preciso momento el suizo pone su pie sano sobre su cara para crear distancia.

-No hagas eso aquí alguien puede venir en cualquier momento.

-Será rápido- hace a un lado el otro pie y le da una sonrisa lasciva.

-No.

-La enfermera sale por estas horas y tarda en volver- se levanta lentamente al momento que sus manos se pasean por las piernas de Vash -he sido paciente este tiempo que no me has puesto atención- sus labios rozan los del contrario -si tú no me haces caso por tu cuenta entonces yo haré que lo hagas.

Sus bocas se unen en un beso desesperado, Vash pone sus manos sobre los hombros contrarios para separarse pero una mano en su nuca le impide romper el beso, es arrinconado contra las sábanas blancas y su miembro empieza a ser frotado contra el del más alto e inevitablemente suelta un débil gemido. Muerde el labio inferior del prusiano y sólo así su boca es liberada. Mira como el albino se detiene para observarle desde arriba y se relame los labios, Vash traga saliva porque algo le dice que no se podrá ir hasta que lo que empezó llegue a su fin.

Gilbert siente que la ropa interior le aprieta cuando ve al suizo con las mejillas rojas y el pecho subiéndole y bajándole rápidamente, mueve su cadera de nuevo de forma lenta, haciendo más presión y escucha que otro gemido se escapa de la boca de Vash. A su parecer está reaccionando bastante bien y su ego se eleva al pensar que Vash extrañaba ese tipo de atención por parte suya.

Sin perder más tiempo se inclina para besar el cuello que desprende un dulce aroma a jabón, embriagado por la fragancia se refriega con más fuerza contra el cuerpo debajo suyo. Y antes de que se diera cuenta Vash ya acariciaba su espalda por encima de la tela de su playera. Escucha los jadeos de ambos y se separa para desnudarse, sin embargo, justo cuando está por sacarse la playera escucha que la puerta abrirse.

Ambos se separan a la velocidad de la luz cuando la enfermera entra a la habitación.

-¿Con qué se tardaba en volver eh?- dice con sorna el suizo cruzado de brazos.

Gilbert se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa torcida y el miembro flácido del susto. Se pregunta que tan grave sería el castigo por correr a la enfermera.

-No esperaba que quisiera volver pronto hoy- se excusa molesto.

-Ya veo. Espérame a la salida.

-¿Eh?

-Ya que te quejas mucho de que no te hago caso, entonces iré a tú casa para que estudiamos juntos.

Un cosquilleo crece en el estómago de Gilbert al ver una sonrisa en la cara de Vash, una que le dice que harán de todo menos estudiar.


End file.
